All you wanted
by Barlowfreak101
Summary: Have you ever wanted an answer to the only question in life? What happens next?


Flight 29 down

All you wanted…

Have you ever wanted an answer to the only question in life? What happens next?

September 19th 2007

Okay, we made it home…that feeling we got when that plane flew over us. It was incredible, I miss that feeling already.

I mean, being home is really nice, I really missed my family…but I also miss what I had before on the island. There I didn't have to visit my brother's grave each Sunday, I had just Eric now, after Mark died we were both so miserable. Eric was and still is my rock, much like Jesus is my king.

And…now I am in the presence of someone I loved and lost...I lost two people, it's not a good feeling, Eric died...last week, in a car accident...

I hate lying to my parents and friends that I'm fine, like there's nothing going on…but there is! I am miserable, upset, and depressed. I don't feel the love that I had at the island, with all my friends with me…now their gone. I mean I still see them, in school…sometimes on weekends, but never everyday from morning to night.

It was always funny when it was night time and Jackson had smelled the worse because he worked the hardest, everyone would complain and would force Jackson to go outside in the dark with soap and a washcloth and take a shower.

He would, but then he always would be, 'Guys! I can't see!' Then Eric and Nathan would come with flash lights.

You'd think by now-if we were still on the island-that Jackson would bring a flash light with him himself.

That's all for now…well, I have to go.'

Emily

Emily closed her book and fell back on her bed; she sighed and stared at the ceiling. She felt like the whole world was pinning her to the spot, and all she could feel was pressure.

And that was exactly it! Eric had tried to make her feel better like he'd take her to her favorite movies and buy her favorite candy to go with the movie, but that just didn't seem to work, now that he was gone.

Emily walked up to Jackson's home and knocked on the door, "Who's there?" Yelled someone from inside, "Emily, Jackson's friend…" Emily stuttered. That someone opened the door, it was Mrs. Henderson. "Oh, hi, you must be Jackson's girlfriend. He's been talking lots about you!"

Emily laughed, "Don't you mean…Melissa?" "No, he's been talking about _you_. Your names Emily right?"

Jackson ran up to the door, "That's enough, thank you Helen." He said blushing. Mrs. Henderson walked away, Jackson wouldn't stop smiling.

"Why did she say you have been talking about me?" Emily asked. Jackson wiped sweat of his brow and answered, "She thinks you're my girlfriend because I talk a lot about you, because…Emily, you are an awesome friend. And I really like you, just…" "Not as a girlfriend, oh I know!" Emily laughed. Jackson let out a sigh of relief, "Well, that's great…that's…that's awesome. I thought you'd be upset that I didn't like you in that way."

"Why would I be upset? I know you like Melissa, even though you haven't gone out yet." Emily said in a whole sentence.

"Um…Emily, can you…I'm lying." Confessed Jackson, "Lying…? I-I don't understand…what?" Emily stuttered again. "I mean, what's wrong? Are you breaking up with Melissa? Oh man, that's gonna crush her!"

Jackson covered her mouth, "How old are you now?" Jackson asked. He let go of her mouth, "15…remember?"

Emily said. Jackson pulled out a ring, "This ring is a wedding ring, and I don't really know the whole proposal thing…but I think it goes something like this…" Jackson got on one knee, "We'll wait a few years, for parental approval…but Emily…I don't want to lose you…Melissa and I…we didn't work out. She doesn't love me anymore; she's in love with that guy. But you, I knew that you've loved me for a really long time."

Emily was speechless, "Um…no...Jackson, I'm 15!!! Your 16!!! Are you crazy!?!!" She cried. Jackson stared at her, "I see...we're too young..." "Jackson, of course we're too young, we haven't grown up yet!! Bye..."

"What's going on?"Asked Helen, Jackson turned around."Not now Helen!!!"

(Cliff hanger, I'm sorry, sorry for putting myself in. But, I did those 2 years ago. Will Jackson try to get his friendship with Emily back, will Melissa get really upset? Find out!)


End file.
